Speed Dating
by kadronya
Summary: Bella est forcée par sa meilleure amie Alice d'aller à un Speed-Dating afin qu'elle puisse rencontrer son "âme-soeur"...


**SPEED-DATING**

.

***OoO***

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi._

_Cette fiction est un one-shot où tous les personnages sont humains._

_Comme pour mes autres fictions, je ne demande pas de reviews même si je remercie d'avance ceux qui en laissent._

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécieriez ces quelques lignes._

_PS : J'ai modifié quelque peu l'histoire (surtout la fin^^) alors n'hésitez pas à relire cet OS si vous aviez lus la première version !_

***OoO***

.

-JE. TE. DETESTE. ALICE ! hurlais-je en détachant tous mes mots pour les lui faire entrer dans son crane de lutin.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella, mais tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard, s'exclama Alice tout en admirant joyeusement le résultat de trois heures de tortures.

J'étais affublée d'une magnifique robe bleue qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux avec un joli petit décolleté et de fines bretelles qui découvraient mes épaules. Alice m'avait fait un sympathique chignon lâche avec un maquillage très léger, qui faisait, selon ses dires, ressortir mes beaux yeux marron chocolat.

Oui c'était magnifique, oui je me trouvais étonnamment sympa et moins banale qu'à l'accoutumé avec cet accoutrement, mais ce n'était pas moi !

Je voulais mes vieux jeans et mes tee-shirts qu'elle qualifiait de ringard !

Je détestai être le centre de l'attention et là, avec _ça_ je n'allais pas être tranquille ! déjà qu'Alice avait eu l'idée saugrenue de m'emmener à un speed-dating afin que je trouve « _l'âme-sœur »_. C'était d'un ridicule ! Ce n'était pas parce que mademoiselle Brandon avait trouvé la sienne en le mystérieux Jasper Withlock, qu'elle devait forcée sa meilleure amie à en trouver une qui n'existait même pas !

_Et pourquoi elle n'existerait pas ? Regarde ton grand frère Emmett : C'est un grand sportif, un gros nounours avec un cœur d'artichaut et pourtant il sort avec la magnifique Rosalie Hale, la plus belle femme que la terre puisse porter ! Alors pourquoi ça ne t'arriverait pas à toi ?_

Ca y est, Alice avait contaminé ma conscience ! Et ben pour lui répondre, même si mon âme-sœur existerait, je n'allais pas la trouver dans un stupide speed-dating ! je ne voulais pas sortir avec un mec complètement idiot et qui ne pense qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes ! Je n'étais pas si désespérée !

_A quand remonte ton dernier et seul petit-ami ?_

J'avais envie de hurler : entre Alice et la voix de ma conscience j'allais devenir folle ! Oui je n'avais eu qu'un petit-ami dans toute ma vie! oui ça remontait à loin ! Oui ça avait été une catastrophe de A à Z ! Mais NON je n'étais pas pour autant désespérée ! Je n'avais que vingt-deux ans, je venais à peine de finir mes études pour devenir professeur de littérature, je voulais profiter de la vie avant de m'engager dans une quelconque relation, mais ça Alice s'en moquait !

-Je ne porterais pas ça, Alice ! m'exclamai-je paniquée en voyant les chaussures à talons aiguilles d'au moins dix centimètres.

Mon ex meilleure-amie essayait de m'amadouer avec son petit air de chien battu mais là, j'étais à la fois trop énervée contre elle et son idée complètement débile et effrayée par ces chaussures que je ne succombai pas à son arme suprême de persuasion.

Tout compte fait, elle opta pour une paire de chaussures à petits talons quand je lui rappelai ma légendaire maladresse, même si c'était grâce à cette dernière qu'elle avait rencontré Jasper.

***OoO***

_Deux ans auparavant :_

_Il faisait beau en ce mois d'avril, mais je ne pouvais pas en profiter. Alice voulait encore m'emmener faire du shopping afin qu'on soit _« les plus belles »_ de la fête des Gamma Bêta._

_Pathétique._

_Déjà que ma meilleure amie m'avait forcée, avec son arme suprême à y aller, elle ne comprenait pas que je n'aimais pas les fêtes et que de toute façon, une fille aussi banale que moi ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les top-modèles de notre fac. C'était peine perdue ! Mais apparemment Alice aimait les missions impossibles._

_C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans le grand centre commerciale de Seattle, Etat de Washington, afin de trouver « LA » robe parfaite. On va plutôt dire que c'était Alice qui cherchait car moi je n'avais, apparemment, aucun goût vestimentaire._

_Au bout de deux heures, deux robes, quatre jeans, dix hauts, trois pairs de chaussures, de sacs remplis de maquillages, de bijoux et d'accessoires en tout genre, nous étions enfin arrivées à notre chambre._

_Et alors les pires heures de tortures avaient sonnées._

_Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans ma chambre chez mon père, en train de lire et relire _« Roméo et Juliette », _ou_ « Les Hauts de Hurlevent »_._

_Au lieu de ça, Alice me torturait à coup de mascara, d'eye liner et autre fer à lisser._

_Lorsque, enfin, nous fûmes prêtes, mon amie m'empoigna le bras et m'emmena de force jusqu'à la maison des Gamma Bêta._

_La fête avait un incroyable succès : Enormément d'étudiants étaient présents, la musique résonnait dans toute la fraternité et l'alcool coulait à flot._

_Tout ce que j'aime._

_Pitié Charlie, viens me chercher !_

_Nous venions à peine de prendre deux cocas avant d'aller nous installer à une table où nous attendaient des connaissances de classe que ma maladresse survint sans crier gare : En effet, j'avais dû glisser sur je ne sais quoi et pour éviter la chute, je m'étais accrochée à Alice qui était tombée sur un magnifique blond aux yeux bleus. Genre léonin et assez discret, ce dernier arriva à rester debout et maintint ma meilleure amie, qui se retrouva dans ses bras, collée contre son torse._

_Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde où ils étaient complètement seuls. Ils s'admiraient en silence, oubliant les étudiants qui les entouraient, oubliant que j'étais là, oubliant que les amis du jeune homme attendaient que ce dernier les rejoigne. Ma meilleure amie brisa le silence qui les entourait :_

_-Salut, je m'appelle Alice, Alice Brandon._

_-Jasper, Jasper Withlock, répondit-il en lui prenant la main afin d'y déposer un baiser._

_Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés._

***OoO***

Nous étions enfin prêtes. Je dis bien _nous _car Alice voulait absolument m'accompagner, ne me croyant pas capable de jouer le jeu.

Elle me connaissait si bien.

Bref, comme vous l'auriez sûrement compris, la demoiselle ne comptait pas aller à un speed-dating pour elle, non, elle comptait me suivre et me présenter aux hommes présents.

Avec un peu de chance ça allait faire fuir les hommes.

-Alors ma petite Bella, voici le plan, m'exposa-t-elle à mon plus grand regret avec son air de conspiratrice, je vais me placer deux sièges avant toi comme ça ceux que tu rencontreras auront un petit portrait de ta personne avant qu'ils ne te rejoignent, ok ?

-Si ça te fais plaisir Alice. De toute façon, je suis obligée d'y aller tu m'as promis un mois sans shopping en échange et je préfère passer une horrible soirée que de faire souffrir mes pauvres pieds et porte-monnaie, même pour une durée limitée.

-Tu verras Bella, je suis sûre que tu vas vouloir acheter de nouvelles tenues après ce soir. J'ai un bon pressentiment.

-M'ouais, si tu le dis, acquiesçai-je de mauvais cœur.

Il était vrai qu'Alice avait un sacré don pour prévoir les choses. Comme par exemple, elle était persuadée, le jour où elle avait rencontré Jasper, qu'elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un de cher à la soirée des Gamma Bêta. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Mais de là à ce que je rencontre quelqu'un à un _speed-dating, ce soir_, je préférai le voir pour le croire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc au fameux point de rendez-vous, _« Le Love Lounge »_, un petit bar en journée qui se transforme en point de rendez-vous _amoureux _tous les soirs.

L'enfer allait commencer.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder l'immense pièce dans lequel nous nous trouvions, Alice et moi ainsi que douze autres personnes, et allais directement à la table la plus proche de moi. Ma meilleure amie, elle, sautait limite dans tous les sens tellement elle était impatiente de me présenter à ces hommes célibataires. La majorité, si ce n'était pas tous, des hommes allaient être déçus de voir qu'elle n'était pas ici pour elle, car même si elle était plutôt petite comme femme, car elle faisait un mètre cinquante (contre mes un mètre soixante-cinq), ses cheveux noir de jais, coupé court mais pointant dans tous les sens, et ses yeux bleus-gris remplis de malice faisaient des ravages. Je l'avais toujours enviée, elle et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve.

Je me demandai encore maintenant comment ça se faisait que nous étions les meilleures amies alors que tous nous opposait : elle était vraiment jolie, j'étais banale ; elle souriait tout le temps, la morosité était mon quotidien ; elle adorait le shopping et les sorties entre amis, je préférai la solitude et lire des livres.

Et pourtant, nous nous supportions depuis maintenant onze ans.

Nous nous étions rencontrées au collège. Je venais d'emménager chez mon père, qui vivait à Forks, état de Washington, en plein mois de mars et je ne connaissais personne. Beaucoup d'élèves venaient me parler mais devant ma timidité, ils avaient tous fuis. Tous, sauf Alice. Depuis elle était ma meilleure amie et m'avait beaucoup soutenue lors de mon échec sentimental avec mon ancien meilleur ami, Jacob Black.

Et oui, j'avais quitté Phoenix à l'âge de onze ans car je n'arrivais pas à m'adapter au quotidien de ma mère Renée et de son mari, Phil. En effet, il était devenu depuis peu un joueur de baseball de première division et voyageait constamment. De ce fait, je changeai tout le temps d'école, je n'avais aucun ami, ce qui ne faisait que faire croitre ma timidité. Renée, pour m'aider à vaincre ce trait de caractère de plus en plus présent, décida de m'envoyer chez mon père et dès le premier jour dans cette petite bourgade pluvieuse, j'avais sympathisé avec Jacob Black dont le père, Billy Black, était le meilleur ami du mien et le chef de la réserve Quilleute qui se trouvait proche de Forks.

De fil en aiguille Jake et moi nous étions rapprochés, puis nous sommes sortis ensembles avant que je ne le surprenne en train de me tromper avec Leah Clearwater, une fille de sa réserve. J'étais anéantie mais louai le ciel de ne pas m'être offerte à Jacob, malgré nos trois ans de relation. Alice m'avait beaucoup soutenue à cette période, mais j'avais toujours refusé de sortir avec des garçons jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. J'avais eu trois quatre petits-amis mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que la deuxième base* avant de rompre simplement. Je n'avais jamais eu d'étincelle avec qui que se soit et d'un côté, je pense qu'inconsciemment, je refusai d'en avoir à cause de la trahison de Jacob.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, commença l'organisateur de la soirée, avant que les rencontres ne se fassent, laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles du speed-dating : Pendant sept minutes vous allez avoir droit à un nouveau partenaire avec qui vous entretiendrez une conversation qui visera à vous faire connaitre l'un à l'autre. Au bout de ce lapse de temps, une cloche tintera et les hommes devront aller à la table suivante où ils recommenceront à discuter avec une nouvelle femme. Les conversations peuvent porter sur n'importe quel sujet en respectant deux règles : aucune coordonnée personnelle ne doit être échangée, et aucun participant ne doit dire à l'autre s'il souhaite le revoir. À l'issue de chaque rendez-vous, les célibataires sont invités, chacun de leur côté, à émettre une appréciation confidentielle sur la personne qu'ils viennent de rencontrer, et à dire s'ils souhaitent la revoir (avec, éventuellement, un classement par ordre de préférence). À l'issue de la soirée, nous mettrons en rapport ceux qui souhaitent se revoir mutuellement. S'il n'y a pas de question, veuillez vous installer.

Je vis Alice, avec un large sourire, s'installer comme prévu à deux sièges à ma droite. Je levai les yeux au ciel en roulant des yeux avant de soupirer. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore laissée trainer ?

Un tintement de cloche résonna dans la pièce et c'était avec une très profonde résignation que ma nouvelle torture hebdomadaire commença. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser des prunelles marrons qui me fixèrent avec angoisse. Le mec en face de moi était terrifié. Je soupirai avant de me lancer :

-Salut, je m'appelle Bella. Tu es ?

-Eric, m'annonça-t-il.

Puis, plus rien. Je ne voulais même pas lui parler et lui semblait trop peureux pour le faire. Je soupirai mentalement avant d'entendre la douce voix d'Alice :

-Salut Mike, moi c'est Alice, enchantée de te rencontrer. Avant que tu ne commences à parler, je voudrais t'avertir que je ne suis pas là pour moi, non, je suis là pour mon amie Isabella, enfin elle préfère Bella qui se trouve à deux sièges d'ici. Elle parait hostile à première vue, mais c'est parce qu'elle est timide et en plus de ça, elle n'a pas été chanceuse en amour donc il faut la booster un petit peu. Alors, que dire de Bella ? Ah, oui ! Elle a vingt-deux ans et a obtenu son diplôme récemment pour être professeur de littérature, et oui, elle adore lire, c'est sa grande passion. Evidemment, elle aime la musique, écoute de tout, surtout ce qui est rock et classique comme Debessy ? non Dubessy ? Bref je sais plus le nom de ce pianiste. Elle est très cultivée et s'intéresse à tous ce qui l'entoure, mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout chez elle c'est sa façon de voir les choses car elle a une manière très particulière de définir ce qui l'entoure. Elle est à la fois ouverte mais ancrée sur ses positions. Sa mère n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle a une vieille âme dans un corps de jeune femme mais quand elle aime, elle aime passionnément et fait tout pour préserver ce qu'elle chérie quitte à se sacrifier pour eux. Evidemment, elle n'a pas que des points positifs, elle est terriblement maladroite que je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle fait pour ne pas être handicapée de nos jours, est très sarcastique et renfermée sur elle-même, se sous-estime sans arrêt mais le pire dans l'histoire est qu'elle déteste le shopping ! De nos jours, quelle fille déteste le shopping à part Bella ? Personne ! Ce n'est pas possible…

Waouh ! Alice m'épatait. D'une part, elle ne laissait pas ce pauvre Mike en placer une mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'elle sortait cette tirade d'une traite, sans même reprendre sa respiration ou très peu. Le tout, en gardant son sourire en place.

Une chose était sûre : Elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir styliste, mais agent publicitaire. Elle me vendait remarquablement bien que je sus de suite que mon plan _« faire fuir les hommes grâce à Alice »_ allait tomber à l'eau.

Enfin le premier tintement de cloche survint et je dis au revoir à ce cher Eric.

Plus que six mecs à me débarrasser.

-Salut, je suis Gareth. Enchanté de te connaitre.

Déjà ce mec était mieux qu'Eric, il avait engagé la discussion. Il était plutôt mignon, grand, brun aux yeux bleus, une carrure et un visage plutôt carrés.

-Bella.

-Alors, c'est la première fois que tu participe à ce speed-dating ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oh non, ça doit faire des mois que je viens faire de nouvelles rencontres. On rencontre pleins de femmes très _« intéressantes »._

Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot et m'avait lancé un clin d'œil. Un Don Juan. Non merci. Bref, je me renfrognai et continuai à faire des phrases courtes, répondant par _« oui », « non », « et toi ? »_, rien de bien intéressant.

Un autre tintement de cloche. Dieu merci, on approchait de la fin, plus que cinq ringards. Le suivant qui se présenta à moi avait plutôt l'air d'un surfeur : grand, blond, yeux bleus, la peau un peu bronzé, une carrure assez mince mais qui avait l'air un peu musclé :

-Salut, moi c'est Mike, tu es Bella ?

-Oui.

-Enchanté de te connaître. Dis donc tu as de la chance d'avoir une amie comme Alice, c'est une vraie pile électrique, ça doit être _revigorant_ d'être amie avec elle.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchainait :

-Bref, ben moi c'est Mike, je suis originaire de Californie où j'étais un grand surfeur avant que j'arrête pour reprendre le magasin de sport de mes parents. Je m'entends très bien avec eux mais bon ils veulent diriger ma vie, me voir marier et avoir des enfants au plus vite alors que j'ai à peine vingt-six ans ! ils ne me laissent pas vivre étant constamment sur mon dos, c'est infernal !

Au moment où j'allais parler pour lui dire que je m'en fichais royalement que ses parents soient toujours derrière lui, il enchaina avec sa dernière relation désastreuse avec une certaine Jessica, fille dont il était encore éperdument amoureux.

Et blablabla…

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez et j'ai failli l'envoyer bouler quand le troisième tintement de cloche retentit. Sauvé par le gong, t'en a de la chance Mike !

Et un autre mec s'assit en face de moi.

-Salut Bella, moi c'est Benjamin. Je viens de Floride, oui je sais tu vas me dire « pourquoi as-tu quitté le soleil pour la pluie constante de Seattle ?» Et ben je vais te le dire, je n'en sais rien ! AH ! AH ! AH !

Je fis un rire complètement désabusée. Ce mec m'exaspérait ! Il faisait les questions et les réponses et anticipait même _mes_ questions et _mes_ réponses. Il se croyait peut-être devin, mais il ne l'était pas car _mes_ questions et _mes _réponses n'auraient pas été ça s'il m'avait laissé en placer une.

Là c'était foutu, au prochain j'allai lui montrer qui était Bella Swan.

Nouveau tintement et voici le cinquième personnage. Avant que je ne puisse parler j'admirai rapidement et impassiblement ses traits car je n'avais jamais vu avant ce jour une telle beauté. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient complètement désordonnés mais ils lui conféraient un côté très sexy, ses yeux vert émeraudes semblaient me sonder, chercher au plus profond de mon âme son nez droit, ses lèvres fines étaient parfaites ainsi que sa mâchoire carré et son corps qui avait l'air de rêve : Svelte mais musclé. Bref, j'avais devant moi Adonis en personne.

Mais bon, comme on dit _«personne n'est parfait »_ et vu la perfection de son physique, je craignais sérieusement pour son mental.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, désolée de casser le mythe d'Alice, mais je ne suis pas aussi _sympathique, _surtout envers les inconnus, que mon amie semble vouloir faire croire aux gens. Non, je suis complètement folle à lier en plus d'avoir très mauvais caractère ! Mon grand frère m'a retourné le cerveau en me secouant comme un prunier quand j'étais bébé, je suis associable et je parle dans mon sommeil sans parler de ma maladresse qui m'emmène tous le temps à l'hôpital. Je hais les robes ou jupes en tout genre, le maquillage et toutes autres créations débiles que les hommes ont créés pour faire du profit et qui servent aussi à éveiller leurs fantasmes. Je ne couche pas avec les mecs que je ne connais pas et surtout je ne suis pas la petite fille facile que tout le monde peut berner alors tes phrases à deux balles qui te servent de compliments, tes peines amoureuses, ou les questions auxquelles tu réponds toi-même et ben tu peux te les garder parce que je n'en ai rien à cirer !

Ouf ! ça m'avait fait du bien de dire ce que je pensais ! surtout avec les quatre derniers ringards qui m'avaient énervés.

Sans même que je le comprenne, l'Adonis en face de moi se mit à rire. A vraiment rire. Il riait tellement que nos voisins nous regardèrent et Alice, qui me fixait, me fit un sourire encourageant avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demandai-je, encore trop énervée pour rougir d'embarras.

Il n'était pas censé rire, mais plutôt fuir.

-Tu as juste trouvé le moyen de rendre ma soirée agréable, pouffa-t-il avant de reprendre son fou rire.

-Parce que tu trouve que vider mon sac sur toi est… Drôle ?

-Je te rassure, je suis tout aussi enjoué d'être ici que tu ne l'es toi-même.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je perplexe, en croisant les bras en-dessous de ma poitrine, une mine perplexe sur mon visage.

-J'ai fait un pari avec le copain de ma cousine. Il ne me croyait pas capable de subir une soirée pareille, vu que je suis plutôt du genre renfermé.

-Tu as gagné quoi en échange ?

-Un mois sans remarques salaces, rit-il. Et toi ?

-Un mois sans shopping, soupirai-je faussement triste ce qui fit redoubler ses rires. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour lire mes classiques.

-Comme ?

_-__Orgueil et préjugés_ de Jane Austen, est celui que qui se trouve en ce moment sur ma table de chevet.

_-__ « __Vous m'avez donné une leçon, fort rude au début, mais des plus profitables. Par vous j'ai été abaissé, comme je devais l'être. Je suis venu à vous, sans douter de votre accueil. Vous m'avez montré à quel point étaient faibles mes prétentions à plaire à une femme valant qu'on lui plaise. »**_

Il avait utilisé cette citation pour me rappeler mon comportement à son égard. Il était vrai que je m'étais un peu emportée face à un inconnu. Je fus tout de même surprise d'apprendre qu'il connaissait des citations de grands classiques. L'homme parfait se trouvait peut-être devant moi.

-Je ne pensai pas qu'un aussi bel homme puisse lire ce genre de livre.

-_« Un aussi bel homme »_ hein ? me taquina-t-il.

Je rougis mais répondis au tac-o-tac :

-Manquerais plus que tu saches jouer du piano et là, je t'épouse tout de suite !

-Vraiment ? ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il joue du piano, si ?_

-Alors ? questionnai-je, tu joues du piano ?

Le tintement de la cloche se fit entendre, m'empêchant de connaître la réponse. J'étais DE-GOU-TEE ! pour une fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un de sympa, de mignon et à la culture plutôt développée… Je n'allais certainement plus le revoir.

-Bon, ben, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi euh…, lançai-je en me rendant compte que je ne connaissais pas son prénom.

-Edward, compléta-t-il en me faisant un sourire tordu. A moi aussi Bella.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina les sept minutes les plus agréables de la soirée.

Pendant les quatorze dernières minutes de tortures où les deux hommes qui suivirent Edward firent toute la conversation, je réfléchissais à mes options :

1 : J'oublis cette soirée, j'oublis Edward et je continue de vivre ma vie à ma manière, c'est-à-dire sans intervention « _divine_ » appelée Alice.

2 : Je fais une demande de rendez-vous avec Edward et j'attends si oui ou non il aura fait de même de son côté.

D'un côté je me trouvai ridicule car si ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai, que c'était bien à cause d'un pari qu'il était là, il n'allait probablement pas faire de demande. Mais d'un autre côté on avait bien discuté et si je l'avais touchée autant qu'il m'avait touché, peut-être qu'il voudrait me revoir.

J'étais pathétique.

Me voilà en train de tergiverser afin de savoir si j'avais mes chances avec un mec aussi beau qu'un dieu et à l'intelligence apparemment au-dessus de la moyenne, alors que je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'hommes avant de le rencontrer. De plus, même si j'étais intéressée, un Adonis pareil ne pouvait pas l'être par une fille banale comme moi.

Déprimant.

Je tournai la tête vers ma gauche : Edward avait l'air blasé avec sa posture renfrogné. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait simplement de croiser les bras sur son torse et de fixer la demoiselle en face de lui qui essayait désespérément à le séduire, sans grand succès apparemment, par ce qu'elle racontait et ses battements de cils inutiles. Je pouffai et Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui fis un regard qui signifiait _« désolée pour la demoiselle même si ton air me fait bien marrer »_ et il me répondit par un roulement de ses yeux avant de me lancer un sourire. La femme en face de lui sembla prendre son sourire pour des encouragements car elle se mit à le draguer ouvertement, sous le regard horrifié d'Edward.

Pauvre enfant.

Dans tous les cas, la soirée se termina bien. Bien dans le sens où, grâce à Edward, je n'avais plus envie de me suicider.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? me demanda Alice impatiente, alors que l'on remettait nos vestes.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revenir ici ! m'exclamai-je calmement. A moins que tu ne me proposes plus qu'un mois sans shopping.

-Tu ne peux pas me cacher qu'un certain _Edward_ t'a vachement plût !

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle me surveillerait du coin de l'œil :

-Sauf que ni lui ni moi n'étions venus pour trouver _« l'âme sœur »,_ lui est venu suite à un pari avec le copain de sa cousine ! Donc, si on part du principe que même si je voudrais le revoir, lui va s'enfuir d'ici en courant sans demander son reste !

-Rabat-joie, me lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les organisateurs de la soirée afin de leur dire si oui ou non j'étais intéressée par quelqu'un.

Tout compte fait, je laissais tomber, j'étais sûre de toute façon qu'Alice avait demandé à ce que j'ai des rendez-vous avec tout le monde, donc Edward était comprit dans le lot. Maintenant, il restait juste à voir s'il était intéressé par moi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où j'attendis calmement que ma meilleure amie ne rapplique, nous sortîmes enfin de cet endroit. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien avant que nous nous souhaitions bonne nuit, Alice vivant avec Jasper depuis plusieurs mois.

Je marchai tranquillement, dans une rue paisible où plusieurs passants circulaient, parlant, se chamaillant entre eux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Je décidai de m'arrêter à un petit pub que j'appréciai beaucoup, l'_Islander_, et pris une bière avant de m'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Je sortis Les hauts de Hurlevent d'Emilie Brontë de mon sac avant de commencer à le lire. Après je ne sais combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures peut-être, j'entendis un doux ténor familier :

_-__« __Après avoir vainement supplié l'obstinée jeune fille de se lever et d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés, je les laissai, lui prêchant, elle grelottant, et je m'en allai au lit avec le petit Hareton, qui dormait aussi profondément que si tout le monde en eût fait autant autour de lui. J'entendis Joseph lire encore un moment ; puis je distinguai son pas lent sur l'échelle, et je m'endormis. En descendant un peu plus tard que de coutume, je vis, à la lueur des rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les fentes des volets, Miss Catherine toujours assise près de la cheminée. »***_

J'admirai les traits d'Edward qui me lançait un regard amusé. J'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait car j'étais autant obstinée et têtue que Cathy et il semblait l'avoir comprit en me sortant cette citation.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu une femme plongée dans un livre comme toi. Tu n'as pas entendus les deux hommes se hurler dessus parce que soit disant l'un aurait empêché l'autre d'atteindre le bar ? dit-il en souriant. Heureusement que le barman est plutôt quelqu'un de baraqué, il a empêché une bagarre.

Je rougis, gênée.

-Euh… Salut, balbutiai-je.

-Re bonsoir Bella. Je peux me joindre à toi ? me demanda-t-il en pointant la chaise en face de moi.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-Tu étais beaucoup moins timide tout à l'heure, remarqua le jeune homme sans pour autant faire de critique.

-Mon côté folle à lier a sombré grâce à l'alcool, plaisantai-je.

Edward rit de plus belle.

-Alors Bella, me demanda une voix avec des intonations séductrices que je connaissais tant, qui est ce charmant garçon ?

-Il s'appelle Edward. Edward, je te présente Siobhan, la patronne de ce bar.

-Enchanté, répliqua poliment l'Adonis en ne lui accordant qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Tu sais Edward, plus de la moitié de la salle est jalouse de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise, Siobhan ? coupai-je, incrédule.

-Combien de fois Bella dois-je te rappeler que tu es une très jolie fille et que tous les mecs célibataires de ce pub voudrait t'offrir un verre mais ils n'osent pas le faire parce que tu refuses tout le temps leurs invitations. Tu devrais t'ouvrir aux inconnus, tu pourrais faire de belles rencontres. Décoinces-toi un peu ma vieille sinon un jour tu vas te réveiller à cinquante ans avec des regrets !

Je me cachais la tête dans les mains en soupirant et marmonnant des «_ce n'est pas possible !»_ en tout genre avant que je n'entende quelques anecdotes sur ma personne. Honteuse, je me levai, mis mon livre dans mon sac, sortis un billet de dix dollars et quittai sans me retourner le pub qui commençai à sérieusement m'étouffer.

Mais bordel, laissez-moi gérer ma vie ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'avais pas envie de me sociabiliser ! Et quand, enfin, je le faisais, on me casse tous mes espoirs ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca voulait m'aider mais ça m'enfonçait. J'en avais marre ! Marre de chez marre ! C'était décidé, je ne suivrais plus aucun plan de quiconque et surtout pas d'Alice, je ferais tout à ma manière quitte à ne sortir avec personne et à finir ma vie toute seule entourée de quinze chats !

-Bella !

-C'est bon Edward, va te trouver une fille qui ne se fait pas tout le temps critiquer par ses propres amis, à cause de ses défauts. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi, crachai-je sans me retourner pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella ! continua-t-il en m'attrapant un bras pour m'arrêter avant de se planter face à moi.

Je baissai les yeux. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter.

-Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Mais vu que j'étais têtue, je m'obstinai à garder les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures, les larmes coulant doucement sur mes joues. L'homme soupira avant de parler :

-Bella, cette Siobhan ne voulait pas te faire de la peine, elle voulait juste te faire réagir à sa manière. Certes elle aurait pu y aller plus délicatement, mais je pense que c'est dans son caractère de réagir ainsi. Elle m'a expliquée que c'était dans ta nature de rester seule dans ton coin, mais je lui ai dis que tu avais fait de sacrés efforts à notre _rendez-vous galant de sept minutes _parce que tu étais la seule qui ait retenu mon attention en faisant tout pour essayer de me faire fuir. Tu n'as pas cherché à me draguer comme le faisait ces vulgaires autres filles. Tu es simple, belle au naturelle et tu ne vois pas que l'extérieur des gens, et pour tout te dire, tu me plais beaucoup, même si tu es maladroite, même si tu es réservée et très timide, même si tu as mauvais caractère, finit-il en s'esclaffant, en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. Alors s'il te plait Bella, repartons à zéro tous les deux, oublions tous ça, car même si à la base je n'étais pas venus au speed-dating pour y faire des rencontres, je t'ai rencontré, toi. A défaut de pardonner à tes amis, accepte de boire un café avec moi après-demain dans l'après-midi. Promis on n'ira pas au _Islander _et on apprendra à mieux se connaitre_._

Je regardai Edward qui me fixait avec espoir. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou pas, car j'avais peur. Oui peur. Peur qu'il se moque de moi, ou qu'il profite de mes faiblesses. Voyant que je le regardai, hésitante, le jeune homme sorti une carte de l'_Islander_ et me le tendit :

-J'ai écrit mon numéro de portable dessus après ma petite conversation avec ton amie parce que je savais bien que tu n'allais pas me sauter dessus après ce qu'il s'était passé au bar, sourit-il tristement, alors je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à si oui ou non tu me laisses une chance. Prends ton temps, ajouta-t-il en me caressant la joue.

-Je te téléphonerai dans la semaine, sortis-je sans réfléchir.

Edward me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la joue avant de se retourner et de partir, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Je retournai chez moi en faisant pleins de détour pour retarder l'échéance, voulant profiter de la légère brise qui flottait sur la ville, pris ma douche et m'allongeai dans mon lit sans même m'en rendre compte.

Cette journée m'avait énormément chamboulée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je désespérai, alors, sous une impulsion complètement idiote, je pris mon téléphone et appelai ma meilleure amie :

-Allo ? souffla doucement la voix de mon amie.

-Alice ? c'est Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Bella ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Euh…

Non en faite je n'en savais rien, je n'avais pas regardé ma pendule avant de l'appeler, alors je le fis et constatai qu'il était trois heures et demi du matin.

-Excuse-moi ma petite Alice, je n'avais pas fait gaffe à l'heure ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, soupira mon amie, attends deux secondes que je quitte ma chambre pour laisser Jasper dormir.

Lorsqu'elle fut loin de son fiancé, je lui expliquai ma situation de A à Z et plus j'avançai dans mon monologue, plus Alice était réveillée et de bonne humeur. Je pouvais même facilement l'imaginer en train de sautiller partout dans son salon, impatiente de me donner des conseils, mais surtout frustrée de devoir attendre que mon discours enflammé ne s'arrête.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, rappelles-toi d'une chose. Juste une chose que je t'ai dite hier : j'avais un très bon pressentiment sur le speed-dating, je savais que tu allais rencontrer quelqu'un d'important pour toi et je pense que cet Edward est cette personne, alors je pense que tu devrais attendre deux, trois jours pour te rassurer avant de l'appeler pour boire un café. Ok ?

Oui, je me souvenais de ce point maintenant qu'elle me le rappelais et étrangement, ça me rassurait. Ma meilleure amie avait vraiment un don et Edward n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Je laissai Alice rejoindre les bras de Morphée et je ne fus pas longue à la rejoindre.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard et constatai qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Après toutes mes occupations matinales, je découvris, lors de mon relevée de courriers, que j'avais reçu une lette du lycée le plus important de Seattle.

J'avais enfin reçu la réponse à ma demande d'emploi au poste de professeur de littérature qui s'était libéré à la fin de l'année scolaire passée.

En la lisant, je fus surprise de lire qu'il m'acceptait dans leur rang malgré le manque d'expériences et je me promis mentalement de remercier le doyen de mon université de m'avoir fait une lettre de recommandation.

J'allai commencer à enseigner dans un mois.

Folle de joie, je voulus rappeler Alice pour lui annoncer la nouvelle quand mon portable sonna. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, je décidai de décrocher :

-Allô ?

-Mademoiselle Swan Isabella ?

-De même. Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Ici monsieur McCarthy, l'organisateur des rendez-vous post speed-dating. Je vous appelle pour vous faire part que nous avons organisé un rendez-vous avec l'homme qui vous avait lui-aussi mit en numéro un sur sa liste. La rencontre se déroulera au « _Café des Anglais »_ demain à quatorze heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

J'avais un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Quel homme Alice avait-elle mit sur ma liste et qui avait lui-même mit mon nom en premier sur la sienne ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ni quoi répondre, alors, je bafouillai :

-Euh… Oui, ça me conviens, dis-je sans réel conviction.

-Parfait. Et bien bon rendez-vous, mademoiselle.

Je raccrochai, complètement amorphe, la tête dans les étoiles, trop plongée dans mes pensées. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward, mais je connaissais Alice et son intuition. Elle avait vu mon attrait pour cet homme, j'en étais persuadée. Maintenant c'était à se demander si Edward avait rempli, ou non, sa liste et l'avait remit aux organisateurs du speed-dating. Si oui, s'il avait écrit mon nom en numéro un.

J'essayai de ne pas trop me perturber l'esprit, mais j'étais quelqu'un de têtue. Surtout que je détestai les questions sans réponses.

Mon téléphone sonna une deuxième fois.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui j'étais vraiment sollicitée.

C'était avec un petit sourire que je décrochai mon portable, avant de lire le nom, affiché sur mon écran, de l'appelant :

-Que me vaut l'appel du magnifique Em' Bear, seigneurie des Mariners de Seattle, et grand frère adoré de la plus jeune professeur de littérature de l'année scolaire 2009/2010 ?

-Bonjour à vous, plus jeune professeur de littérature de l'année scolaire 2009/2010, s'exclama-t-il faussement bourgeois, je vois que tu as reçus une réponse affirmative à ta recherche d'emploi.

-Oui Em', j'ai déjà été accepté en temps plein dans le meilleur lycée de… Seattle, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Tu restes à Seattle ? Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama mon frère. ROSALIE ! hurla-t-il, MA FRANGINE A ETE ACCEPTEE AU LYCEE LE PLUS POPULAIRE DE NOTRE VILLE ! ELLE RESTE PARMIS NOUS !

J'entendis faiblement la fiancée de mon frère s'extasier et lui dire qu'elle allait organiser une sortie avec Alice ce samedi qui arrivait pour fêter la nouvelle.

-Dis-moi Bells, ça te dis de passer chez nous ce soir, on va fêter cette nouvelle avec Jasper et Alice. Ca te tente ? Et ne dis pas non car on veut aussi parler avec vous de certains points de notre mariage !

-Si je ne peux pas dire non, à quoi ça me sert de te dire si ça me tente ou non ? m'esclaffai-je.

-Pour la forme, Bella, pour la forme ! répliqua Emmett comme si c'était logique.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. J'étais heureuse de voir mon frère car avec ses entraînements pour son club de base-ball, Rosalie et leur mariage qu'ils préparaient, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer pour des loisirs et je n'aimai pas qu'il se sacrifie pour sa sœur.

Je me rappellerai d'ailleurs toujours la manière dont Emmett avait été découvert par l'équipe des Mariners :

_C'était en première année de fac, à Seattle, quand il jouait avec son équipe de base-ball contre une autre équipe scolaire. Apparemment, il y avait un sélectionneur du club des Mariners, Harry Clearwater, qui assistait au match scolaire afin de repérer des joueurs prometteurs, et mon frère fut tout de suite contacté pour des essais avec l'équipe professionnelle._

_Au départ, Emmett voulait refuser, voulant continuer ses études afin d'avoir un diplôme, mais Sam Uley- le second de l'entraineur, l'en avait dissuadé en l'inscrivant à des cours par correspondance. _

_La femme qui s'était chargée de lui donner des cours pendant ses saisons avec les Mariners était Charlotte Hale, la mère de Rosalie et c'était pendant un de ces cours là, plusieurs mois après l'entrée d'Emmett dans le club, qu'il rencontra la fille de sa professeur._

_Et se fut le coup de foudre._

J'aimai beaucoup Rosalie car malgré ses airs hautains et froids, elle cachait un cœur en or, une loyauté sans faille et une gentillesse hors-norme. Cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée était dût à sa grande beauté qui avait attiré les mauvaises personnes auprès d'elle : Royce King avait profité de ses anciennes faiblesses afin de la violer avec quatre de ses amis, sans qu'elle ne le voit venir et ne puisse se défendre. Et cette épreuve avait été dur à surmonter pour la jeune fille qui a mit des années pour s'en remettre.

Depuis ce jour, Rosalie avait décidé de ne plus accorder sa confiance à qui que se soit, mais à ceux qui arriveront à lui prouver qu'ils en valaient la peine, seulement, Emmett avait réussit à briser ses barrières très rapidement, par sa grande carrure rassurante, son cœur d'artichaut et son caractère plutôt enfantin malgré son intelligence qui lui avait valût les mérites de plusieurs de ses professeurs du lycée.

Depuis leur rencontre, ils faisaient tout deux un couple très bien assorti et que j'admirai énormément.

.

Le temps passait tout doucement et l'heure d'aller chez mon frère s'approcha rapidement. Durant ce temps là, j'avais, en plus de ressasser mes vieux souvenirs, préparé le dessert préféré de mon frère, un fondant au chocolat. J'enfilai donc rapidement un slim noir et une tunique turquoise après avoir pris une douche et m'être légèrement maquillée.

J'avais hâte de profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec les quatre personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, car ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas profité d'eux tous ensembles dans une même pièce. Je ramassai mes clés et mon sac à main avant de franchir la porte de mon appartement qui se situait rue Wilson avec mon gâteau dans les mains. Emmett habitait à un peu plus de dix minutes de chez moi et j'adorai y aller à pied et profiter des rues plongées dans l'obscurité que seules les divers lampadaires éclairaient.

Je regardai les passants circuler librement. Insouciants du monde qui les entourait. Je me mis à imaginer un monde où tout serait différent : Un monde où je ne serais plus aussi renfermée, où Alice ne serait pas une pile électrique survoltée… Un monde où je n'aurais surtout aucun mal à me lier aux autres. Car oui, j'aurais aimé me rapprocher d'Edward, mais j'avais, encore et toujours, peur de me faire avoir par les autres. Emmett répétait depuis le collège que j'étais une personne trop gentille et je ne voulais pas que certains qui ne le mériteraient pas en profitent comme Royce King et ses amis envers Rosalie.

Avant que je ne puisse ruminer mes pensées qui tournèrent encore vers Edward, je sonnai à la porte de l'appartement de mon frère. Rosalie m'ouvrit et m'accueillit comme à son habitude : Avec un énorme sourire avant de me faire la bise et de me prendre le gâteau des mains. Nous discutâmes toutes les deux de mon frère en riant et avant même que je puisse dire bonjour à mes amis qui se trouvaient au salon, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me serrait de toutes ses forces avant de tourner sur lui-même, sous les rires de sa fiancée et des convives :

-Arrête ça Em', suppliai-je.

-Bonjour sœurette ! Tu sais que m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais si tu ne me relâches pas, tu n'auras plus d'occasion de me le dire mais surtout de me foutre encore la honte, soufflai-je en manque d'oxygène.

-Oups ! Pardon Bells, s'exclama Emmett en me reposant par terre, pas le moins du monde désolé de ses gestes.

J'étais toute rouge, par manque d'air et par gêne mais je me tournai tout de même vers mes amis en leur souriant :

-Salut tout le monde !

J'entendis une voix qui m'était familière mais que je ne savais plus où j'avais entendu, alors mon regard balaya le salon et croisa des yeux émeraudes. Avant même que je puisse mettre un nom à ce visage, leur propriétaire se releva et se dirigea vers moi :

-Salut Bella, dit-il de son magnifique ténor.

-Salut Edward.

Mon esprit avait quitté mon corps tandis que je plongeai dans les yeux de l'homme en face de moi. Mon imagination ne lui avait pas rendu justice et à cause de cet état de fait, je gravais de nouveau ses traits dans ma mémoire.

-Tu connais mon cousin Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ton cousin ? répliquai-je sans détourner mon attention d'Edward.

-Oui, mon cousin, Edward Anthony Masen, venu tout droit de Chicago pour enseigner le piano au conservatoire de Seattle. Il est arrivé la semaine dernière.

-Le… Le piano ? balbutiai-je en détournant mes yeux de l'Apollon en face de moi pour les fixer sur Rosalie, le rouge me montant encore aux joues.

-Oui le piano, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Bella ? Edward ? Vous m'expliquez ?

Je vis du coin de l'œil le jeune homme étouffer un rire tandis que je me rappelais plusieurs phrases dites la veille :

-Attends, attends. Emmett c'est toi qui as proposé à Edward d'aller au speed-dating hier en échange d'un mois de réflexions salaces ?

Mon frère hurla de rire, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, alors je lui posai la question, au bout de deux minutes, en voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer bruyamment :

-Ouais c'est moi qui lui ai lancé ce défi digne d'un grand chef, mais faut remercier Alice, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée !

-QUOI ? criai-je. Dis-moi Alice, tu n'avais pas prévu le coup d'essayer de nous mettre ensemble Edward et moi quand même ?

Le petit lutin riait doucement sous le regard amusé de Jasper :

-Je lui ai juste dit que je t'y emmenai de force, c'est tout !

-M'ouais, répliquai-je peu convaincue.

-Alors Bella, continua Rosalie, comment ça s'est passé ?

Je tournai mon regard vers Edward avant de le détourner, mes joues prenant une couleur assez prononcée :

-Bien.

-Isabella Marie Swan, dit la blonde d'un air menaçant, _« bien »_ n'est pas une réponse.

Je soupirai lourdement, complètement blasée par la situation, surtout qu'Alice allait sûrement s'y mettre si je ne parlais pas maintenant :

-Je suis tombée sur un coincé, un don juan, un surfeur, un intello, un lourdaud, un pervers. En gros des cas désespérés. Si tu veux tout savoir, Rose, même si j'essayai de faire l'effort de leur parler, la situation dégénérait à chaque fois.

-Toi tu as flashé sur le septième homme, gloussa Rosalie.

-Quoi ? m'étranglai-je en rougissant. Quel septième homme ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Isabella, tu es pitoyable ! souffla Rose en posant une main sur son front, affligée. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je m'y connais en speed-dating, tu y rencontres sept hommes, tu fais leur connaissance en sept minutes et tu as dit que tu étais tombée sur un coincé, un don juan, un surfeur, un intello, un lourdaud, un pervers, soit _six_ hommes !

Je regardais, lassée de la super intuition de Rosalie, le doigt accusateur de cette dernière pointé sur moi tandis que j'entendais Alice retenir difficilement un rire.

-Le dernier était intéressant et je vais devoir me marier avec lui, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Mais c'est tout ce que vous saurez ! ajoutai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

-Intéressant alors ? continua ma futur belle-sœur, c'est bizarre mais Edward a utilisé le même adjectif quand il est allé au speed…. NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?!

Rosalie venait de découvrir le pot-au-rose et se tourna vers Alice qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui confirmer ses doutes. La belle blonde fit ensuite, plusieurs allers retours entre moi et Edward avec ses yeux bleus brillants d'excitation et commença à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Rosie d'amour ? demanda Emmett en posant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Il se passe qu'hier, mon cousin et ta sœur on fait connaissance et apparemment ils sont _intéressés_ l'un par l'autre, rit-elle.

Mon frère s'esclaffa sans gêne, rejoint très vite par Alice et Jasper tandis que je rougissais et baissai les yeux pour admirer le magnifique parquet qu'Emmett avait posé à leur arrivée dans leur appartement.

-Ca vous dérange que je sois intéressé par Bella ? questionna un doux ténor en brisant les éclats de rires.

-Tiens, tiens, on a des révélations maintenant, Edward ? continua sa cousine. Hier tu ne voulais pas nous parler de ta soirée et là tu avoues avoir eu un coup de cœur pour ma belle-sœur ?

-Oui, répondit simplement en vrillant son regard sur moi.

-T'inquiète Ed', ça ne me dérange pas que tu sortes avec ma sœur, après tout, c'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontrés !

-Pff… Bon, dit-je pour détourner l'attention, on se la fait cette soirée entre amis ?

J'étais complètement gênée de la situation. Edward venait juste d'avouer à tout le monde qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour moi au speed-dating de la veille. Moi aussi j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour lui, mais j'avais peur de m'engager dans une relation.

Edward s'installa à mes côtés, sur le grand canapé du salon et nous discutâmes tous ensemble gaiement. Je me détendis progressivement et finis par me permettre même de regarder le jeune homme à mes côtés, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je décelai dans ses prunelles les mêmes interrogations et craintes que j'avais à son égard même s'il paraissait beaucoup plus confiant et déterminé que moi.

Je compris alors que je devais arrêter de me poser des questions et de laisser une chance à cet homme de me montrer qui il était vraiment.

Alice et Jasper étaient partis il y a plus de trente minutes et je commençai à vraiment fatiguer. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à me lever, Edward suivit mon mouvement et me demanda, devant Emmett et Rosalie qui se regardaient en souriant, conspirateurs, s'il pouvait me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi. C'est en rougissant que j'acceptai l'offre.

Nous marchâmes donc, tous deux, jusqu'à ma rue, tout en discutant de nos goûts, passions et loisirs :

-Tu habites rue Wilson ? me demanda tout à coup mon accompagnateur.

-Euh… oui. Tu la connais ?

-J'y habite aussi, me répondit-il. A croire qu'on allait forcément se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-C'est vrai qu'entre le speed-dating, l'_Islander_, le fait que tu sois le cousin de ma belle-sœur… je me demande ce qu'on va encore trouver comme similitude, ris-je.

-Tu habites dans l'appartement « _Stephenie Meyer_ » ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu es mon nouveau voisin ?

-C'est toi qui restes tout le temps enfermé chez toi à écrire ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? rétorquai-je.

-Une certaine Jessica Stanley je crois, m'a fait un super topo très _subjectif_ de _tous_ nos chers voisins.

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit celle-là sur moi ? Car je présume que tu as modifié ses propos pour ne pas me blesser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fis pas aux aprioris des gens, surtout venant de ceux des femmes hypocrites et complètement dépourvus d'intelligence.

Je préférai laisser tomber l'histoire sachant très bien ce que cette mégère aurait pu dire sur mon compte : un mélange de future vieille fille, coincée et vierge. Que du bonheur !

Nous commençâmes à monter les escaliers menant à nos appartements, Edward étant mon voisin de droite, évitant par là même le vieil ascenseur. Arrivés sur nos paliers, je me tournai vers lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres, tandis qu'il m'en renvoyait un éblouissant :

-J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Edward.

-Moi aussi, me répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Maintenant qu'on est, en plus des autres points communs, voisins, j'espère qu'on se reverra souvent.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je en élargissant mon sourire.

Il me caressa doucement la joue et me fit tendrement un baiser sur la joue avant de me fixer de ses yeux verts qui semblaient refléter la joie qu'il éprouvait face à ma réponse. Il me fit un dernier sourire en coin avant de pénétrer dans son appartement et de me laisser pour la nuit.

Dire que ma nuit fut agitée est un euphémisme.

Je n'arrêtai pas de faires des rêves érotiques d'Edward que je dû prendre une longue douche froide pour me calmer. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à croire que j'avais fait de tels songes, moi, la vieille vierge toute timide et renfermée qui n'avait jamais dépassé la deuxième base à mon âge ! A croire que mon nouveau voisin et cousin de ma belle-sœur avait réveillé le côté nymphomane de ma personne.

Je soupirai.

Je commençai à trop m'accrocher à lui. Oui je l'aimais bien, c'était un mec intéressant mais je savais que je ne lui plairais pas quand il verra _qui j'étais vraiment_, quand il verra mon côté _intello_, vieux jeans et baskets tout abimés.

Je suis pitoyable.

Pitoyable car je me rendais compte que je ne faisais aucun effort pour m'ouvrir, pour paraître _jolie_ aux yeux d'un homme qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil alors que je me plaignais.

Je devais m'affirmer.

Tout d'abord, j'entrai son numéro dans mon portable avant de glisser la carte qu'il m'avait donné avec ses coordonnées dessus dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, en souvenir. Je décidai de prendre contact avec lui dès demain car avant tout, je devais me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de cette après-midi au « _Café des Anglais »_ en espérant qu'Edward était celui qui allait me rejoindre. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me retrouver avec Mike, Gareth ou pire, Eric.

Je regardai dans mon dressing –obligation d'Alice lors de mon emménagement dans cet appartement- et commençais à rechercher la tenue parfaite : Simple mais jolie. Mais au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je soupirai et décidai d'appeler ma meilleure amie en renfort.

Bien évidemment, même s'il n'était que onze heures du matin, elle accepta de bon cœur et débarqua chez moi le sourire aux lèvres :

-Depuis quand tu te soucis de ton apparence pour aller à un rendez-vous ? Mais surtout, depuis quand tu souhaites te préparer des heures avant d'y aller au lieu d'attendre la dernière minute comme tu avais l'habitude de faire ? lança-t-elle, en me faisant un regard entendu.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je avant de rougir.

-Aurais-tu rendez-vous avec le mystérieux Edward ?

Mes rougissements s'intensifièrent en repensant à mes rêves de la nuit dernière.

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s'extasia Alice en sautillant partout.

-NON ! m'écriai-je. J'ai rendez-vous avec un homme du speed-dating, clarifiai-je.

-Mais tu aimerais bien que se soit Edward ! continua la lutine, mutine.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de baisser les yeux.

-Il te plait, affirma-t-elle doucement.

-Beaucoup, soufflai-je. Plus que je ne le devrais.

Je relevai mon regard afin de croiser celui d'Alice qui me souriait, les yeux brillants.

-Tu es quelqu'un de génial, Bella, commença mon amie, et je sens qu'Edward est un homme adorable. Alors s'il te plait, ma belle, oublis tes insécurités et profite de la vie !

-Mais j'ai si peur de souffrir !

-Tu souffriras, comme tout le monde, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule, mais en refusant de t'ouvrir au monde, tu ne vas vivre aucune expérience et un jour, tu le regretteras mais se sera trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, en silence.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ma conscience qui me répétait inlassablement que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts.

-Ne réfléchis pas Bella, vis !

J'enlaçai fortement ma meilleure amie, tout en me disant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

-C'est moi qui a de la chance d'avoir une amie telle que toi, me souffla-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas un don de voyance quelconque ? ris-je en remarquant qu'elle avait anticipé les propos que j'allais lui dire en écho à mes pensées.

-C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir, dit-elle taquine. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que l'on te prépare !

Sans même que je ne la vois faire, je me retrouvais affublée d'une jolie petite robe d'été blanche avec des petits talons de la même couleur tandis que mes cheveux avaient été légèrement bouclés et retombaient sur mes épaules. J'avais un maquillage discret, comme à ma bonne vieille habitude, afin de rester _dans le naturel_ comme le disait mon petit lutin. Bref, je me trouvais jolie et prête à aller à mon rendez-vous.

Nous grignotâmes vite fait avant qu'Alice ne me laisse tout en me faisant promettre de l'appeler dans la soirée pour que je puisse lui raconter mon après-midi.

Je me retrouvais donc au « _Café des Anglais »_, assisse à une table tout en lisant un livre, en attendant que mon rendez-vous n'arrive. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes nerfs qui m'empêchaient de respirer calmement ni à comprendre les mots que je lisais. J'étais en plein dilemme intérieur entre mes désirs –de m'ouvrir, de profiter de la vie- et ma conscience qui me hurlait que j'allais souffrir, que j'étais trop banale pour être avec un homme intéressant.

Je soupirai.

_-« Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire »_ dit un doux ténor.

Je relevai la tête, surprise, vers Edward qui me sourit :

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le siège en face de moi.

-Euh… C'est toi mon rendez-vous ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors, rit Edward en prenant place à ma table.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionnai-je, incrédule.

-Ben il se trouve que j'ai rendez-vous avec la seule femme du speed-dating qui m'a tapé dans l'œil.

Je rougis de gêne malgré le petit sourire que mes lèvres dévoilaient. Même si j'espérai que se soit le cas, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward était assit en face de _moi_, mais surtout qu'il avait demandé à avoir un rendez-vous avec_ moi_.

-Alors, maintenant que tu sais tout, continua-t-il afin d'apaiser la petite tension qui s'était installée entre nous à sa petite révélation, il faut que l'on arrête une date !

_Une date ? Mais que quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

-Euh… Arrêter une date pour quoi ? interrogeai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Ben pour notre mariage voyons ! rit-il tandis que je blêmissais.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes, là ? balbutiai-je.

-C'est toi qui a dit que tu m'épouserais tout de suite si je savais jouer du piano et comme c'est le cas…

-Tu me prends au mot, coupai-je en pouffant légèrement.

-Exactement, sourit-il.

-Ce te dérange si on attend un peu avant de passer à l'acte ? Je voudrais faire plus ample connaissance avec mon fiancé avant de me passer la corde au cou, plaisantai-je.

-Pas le moins du monde !

J'ignorai, à ce moment là, que je venais de baisser _toutes_ mes barrières et qu'Edward avait déjà prit une place importante dans ma vie, mais ce que je savais, c'était que je n'avais plus vraiment peur de souffrir ou d'affronter mes insécurités.

J'avais enfin décidé de vivre ma vie et ne plus la laisser me glisser entre les doigts sans rien faire.

**FIN**

_***Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler par les 4 bases qui correspondent aux 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base : les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base : les caresses, 3ème base : les préliminaires et 4ème base : l'acte sexuel.**_

********Citation de Darcy **_**« Orgueil et préjugés »**_** de Jane Austen, volume III, chapitre XVI, après que ce dernier ait fait sa deuxième demande en mariage.**

*****Citation de **_**« Les hauts de Hurlevent**_** » d'Emilie Brontë, chapitre IX**

.

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire, en espérant que cet OS vous ai plut !**

**Katty**


End file.
